


The Hip Flash & The Hairpin

by defending_alien86



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Billy's Hairpin, Goody's Hipflask, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defending_alien86/pseuds/defending_alien86
Summary: A story about the origin and significance of the hipflask and the hairpin.





	

"You know we can't actually get married, right?" Goody asked one night as he watched Billy from across their camp.

Billy shrugged, "Yeah, I know." he said as he took a small package out of his saddle bag and approached Goody where he sat on their bedrolls against a large rock, "I saw the same two guys swinging two towns back as you did." He knelt in front of Goody who automatically moved his legs for him to straddle his lower thighs "It doesn't need to be official though does it? Just needs to mean something to us."

It had been nearly a week earlier when Billy had proposed. They'd just managed to escape a serious beating in a dusty saloon in some backwoods town; some of the townsfolk taking a dislike to Billy's face that even Goody's smooth conversation couldn't calm, and they were patching each other's wounds in an abandoned hunting shack they'd stumbled across when Billy suddenly blurted out the words. Adrenaline had still been coursing through them both and Goody pulled him into a deep kiss and mumbled an agreement between breaths.

They’d finally managed to put enough of a distance between themselves and the town to feel safe enough to stop and bed down in the open air, giving them a little time to relax. 

"I love you." Billy said, as he settled more comfortably atop Goody's thighs and fiddled with the brown paper wrapping the box in his hands.

"I love you too mon cher." Goody replied, gently tracing a thumb over the bruise blossoming on Billy’s cheek. He could sense some uncharacteristic nervousness from the Korean and tilted his chin down to kiss him gently, “What is it?”

Billy took a breath and looked in Goody’s eyes, “I know we can’t get married, or wear rings or anything, but if we could I would marry you right now and let everyone know that we belong together, but I wanted something that proves that I’m not going anywhere; that I’m gonna stay with you as long as I’m able.”

It was probably one of the longest sentences Goody had ever heard Billy speak, and he could tell even by the fire light that he was starting to redden under the bruises. He let an affectionate smile light up his face and he leant forward to kiss Bully again.

“You know I don’t need anythin’ from you. You’ve already given me more’n I could have dared hope for. I ain’t goin’ anywhere. ‘sides, who else’d want this broken old soldier?-“

“Goody-“ Billy started to protest.

“Hush, let me say my piece. I’ve done some terrible things in my time and for a long while I thought I didn’t deserve anything good. Then you came punchin’ and kickin’ into my life, and I’ve been damn grateful ever since.” He lent over and rummaged around in one of his saddlebags for a moment before pulling out a thin box wrapped in a similar fashion to the one Billy held. His mouth cocked into that lopsided smile that Billy loved, “Besides, I think we maybe had the same idea.”

Billy let out a small laugh and they traded gifts, both of them ripping into the paper and catching each other’s eye and grinning stupidly before sharing another kiss.

Goody lifted the lid on the box and took in the beautifully crafted flask inside; the perfectly formed silver body encased in well-worked black leather, and the in-set fleur-de-lis medallion; a copy of the ones adorning the lapels of his waistcoat, and a symbol of his hometown of Baton Rouge.

“It’s perfect.” Goody glanced up to find Billy watching him with some nervousness still in his eyes, “Truly, cher.” Goody reassured, “Absolutely perfect.” When Billy didn’t fully relax above him he emphasised his point by reaching back over for his saddlebag and pulling out the battered flask he’d been using for longer then he could remember, decanting the laudanum laced whisky into his new one, and throwing the old flask carelessly over the rock behind them.

Billy chuckled and watched Goody’s throat work as he took a pull of the homemade remedy, and accepted the flask when it was offered to him. He didn’t usually indulge; he rarely had reason to, but he knew it would ease Goody’s mind some to see him let go of his uneasiness.

“You gonna open yours?” Goody asked with a gentle smile after a few moments of silence between them.

Billy nodded once and lifted the lid on the box, he could feel Goody’s eyes on him as he moved the tissue paper aside, “Oh, nae maeum, it’s beautiful.” Billy ran a finger over the hairpin, taking in the intricate design; the feel of his partner’s thumbs stroking the outside of his thighs was almost distracting. He looked at Goody through his eyelashes, “You know one of us is going to sit on this and it’s gonna break, right?” He smirked playfully at Goody’s exasperated glare.

“It ain’t gonna break. You know why?” Goody removed the hairpin from its box and continued without waiting for an answer, “While this exquisite piece of craftsmanship may be petite and beautiful; just like you,” it was his turn to smirk when Billy rolled his eyes over a blush, “it is also very deadly.” Goody pushed a hidden button at the head of the pin and a 3 inch stiletto shot out of the other end, “Just like you.” 

Billy kissed the charming grin off Goody’s face and the Cajun reached up to release the cord that was currently holding Billy’s hair in place, letting him thread his hands through the thick strands.

They broke apart a few minutes later, breathing heavily and smiling stupidly, “Turn around?” Goody asked, and Billy kissed him again before turning and settling between his legs allowing him to take few minutes to comb his fingers through Billy’s hair, something that always helped relax both of them. 

Just as he was about to fall asleep from the soothing ministrations, Billy felt Goody twist his hair up and secure it with the new pin, placing a soft kiss behind his ear when he’d finished. The Korean turned around just enough to press a firm but tender kiss to Goody’s warm mouth, “I’ll be right back.”

He smiled at Goody’s slight pout at him leaving and moved to pull a bottle of top-shelf whisky from his saddlebag, and he watched Goody watching him as he made his way back, a simmer of heat obvious in the blue gaze. Repositioning atop his partner’s thighs he uncork the bottle and took a healthy swig, before offering it to the man underneath him.

“On any other occasion,” Goody said with mock seriousness, “I would reprimand you for the flagrant misuse of our hard earned winnings,” he took another drink as Billy cocked an amused eyebrow, and finished with an appreciative grin, “but this is a damn fine bottle of whisky.” 

Billy pressed a kiss next to his ear and Goody could feel his smile, “I figured you’d forgive me just this once.”

They shared lazy kisses between drinks, tasting the whisky on each other, both reluctant to take anything further, unwilling to run the risk of being caught together in such an open setting despite how far they were from civilization of any kind.  
They reluctantly parted after a while; when the fire had died some and their legs started to go numb, and Billy stood to add more wood to the fire and Goody checked the horses once more before settling back on their bedrolls, this time with Goody cradled between the v of Billy’s legs.

“I love you.” Goody said quietly after he’d relaxed further back against Billy’s chest, head resting on his shoulder.

Billy hugged him tighter and placed a kiss above the collar of his shirt, “I love you too.”

They sat comfortably for a while with Goody regaling Billy with stories of the constellations shining above them, some of which Billy was sure were completely made up, but he didn’t like to interrupt when Goody seemed so carefree. A few hours later, when the whisky was gone and even Goody’s words seem to have run dry, they lay curled close together on their bedrolls, their hands entwined beneath the blankets, they shared a few tired kisses before falling into a comfortable sleep with the dying fire to keep them warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story about where I think the hairpin and flask came from, wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written it and it's the fastest I've ever finished anything.  
> This is the first story I've written in years and it isn't beta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Hopefully it's ok, I'm a bit rusty, any helpful criticism would be appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read! :)


End file.
